


I Wanna Marry You

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And a surprise appearance by Gramsy, F/M, Plus the rest of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six people & six steps on the way to getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Marry You

I.

Coulson stops him one day as he's walking through the corridor, pulls him into his office, and invites him to have a seat.

Ward's a little worried, to say the least.

Then Coulson speaks: "I give you my blessing, but take care of her." Ward looks at the man like he's grown another three or four heads. "She's as close to a daughter as I have, and I have no doubt that you will treat her right."

Coulson seems to recognize the agent's confusion, because he raises his hands and backtracks. "Skye. You two are together, have been for-"

"Seven months," Ward provides.

"Yeah. You're not thinking of asking...?" Coulson trails off, hoping his meaning is clear. And it is, after a brief pause. 

Ward's eyes widen and he stutters something about, "We.. What?" 

Because he hadn't ever thought he'd marry, truly: the job of a Specialist didn't often allow it. But the seed is planted now, and suddenly there is nothing he wants more.

II.

So Ward goes to May for advice. It seems like a great idea in his head: he'd go sit down with her, have a chat. Yet starting that conversation presents some difficulties.

He finds her in the cockpit, as usual, and takes a seat next to her. There's a slight pause as Ward formulates the right words. "Skye and I," he starts, "are dating." 

May simply rolls her eyes. "I know." He's uncharacteristically flustered, so she decided to ease his pain. "What did you come to ask, Ward?"

Ward looks at her in surprise and blurts, "Can I marry her?"

She's tempted to make some sarcastic reply, but she senses that his question runs deeper than asking for permission he doesn't need to seek. He's worried. "It's happened before," May admits, noting his intrigued glance. "Even with Specialists. As long as both of you recognize that there might be some difficulties attached, then, yes, I think you can."

He smiles in response, and it's more of a thank you than he could ever put into words.

III.

Then he calls Gramsy.

Ward's told Gramsy about Skye already. Casually, he thinks. An offhanded mention here or there about the girl he's seeing.

So when he picks up the phone and works up the courage to say "I think I'm going to propose," Ward is shocked by her laughter and declaration that "I've known all along!"

He makes a truly perplexed face, realizing a beat later than she can't see him; she explains anyway. "Grant, grandmas know these things. The way you talked about her, honey, could only mean one thing."

Ward is suddenly struck by the shocking realization that others might know too. Does everyone know? Does Skye know? He lowers the phone in wonder, pondering what changed within him that signaled this change.

Was he going to start wearing purple because that was her favorite color?

He hoped not.

"Oh," is all he can manage, and Gramsy giggles again.

He says his customary "Love you, Gramsy" and hangs up the phone.

IV.

Ward casually mentions it to Fitz and Simmons the next time he's in the lab.

He's never regretted anything more.

Simmons nearly has a heart attack, and she jumps out of her seat to grab her computer and begin researching wedding dresses. (She hasn't even said yes yet, Ward wants to point out. But that brings up the possibility of her saying no, and he doesn't want to think about that.)

Then Simmons proclaims herself proposal manager: she will find out Skye's favorite type of flowers (he already knows: purple tulips) and food (steak and chocolate cake) and movie (if he wants to make her cry, Up) and report back to him. Ward doesn't have the heart to tell her it's not necessary, if only because her excitement is nearly at the level of his own.

V.

Fitz approaches him quietly the next day, pulling him into a broom closet. It's all very illicit except for Fitz, who stubs his toe while trying to be subtle and ends up swearing rather loudly.

"Ward," he begins. "I'm going to give you the best bachelor party the world's ever seen." If Ward were smarter, he would've left at the words "bachelor party," but he's too amused by the whole notion to run away.

"The world's best, huh?"

"Yeah. See, I was thinking..."

Ward leaves the broom closet thinking that while "best" may be pushing it, "craziest" wouldn't be.

(+1)

Skye says yes, of course, mumbled with her hands over her mouth in shock and then yelled once she has recovered her senses.

He's kneeling and grinning, and she decides the only good course of action is to tackle him to the ground and smother him with kisses.

So she does, and as they land on the carpet floor Ward finds he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
